In wireless communication networks conforming to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long-Term Evolution (LTE) standard, inter-cell interference is a major cause of impact on the coverage and capacity of LTE cells, where there is a high frequency reuse between cells to provide better spectrum efficiency. The degradation of cell coverage and capacity is especially prominent in the performance perceived by cell edge users, due to interference from neighboring cells. Inter-cell Interference Coordination (ICIC) based on a frequency domain approach can be used to mitigate inter-cell interference seen by cell edge users by coordinating the allocation of radio resource blocks among neighboring cells.